Push - IWYE Compliant
by sunxsleepsx
Summary: A look into life before our boys had become public. Harry and Draco attend Ron and Hermiones engagement party, but once they apparate home... SMUT. [Can be read as a stand-alone.]


"Come here." Draco murmured, reaching down and lightly pinching Harrys forearm as they exited History of Magic. He gave Hermione, who was peering at them as they moved away from the door, a curt nod.

"Will you be in Charms?" She asked, clutching her books to her chest, dark eyes scruitnizing the pair.

Draco laughed softly, glancing at Harry, cheeks tinting with a soft pink. He returned his gaze to the girl. "I don't see why not. We can only skip it so many times." He countered, giving her a cheeky grin as she rolled her eyes. He was glad they were starting to get along, it was one thing to sway Weasley, who was gullible as he was stubborn. But gaining the witches'...was it approval?...acceptance?...tolerance?...whatever it was, would bring him one step closer to making Harry officially his.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "I will be looking for you... _both_ of you."

"Yes, ma'am." Draco leered, earning a quiet giggle from Harry. He wrapped fingers gently around his upper arm, steering him in the opposite direction of the flow of students.

"Where _are_ we going?" Harry asked after a few moments of walking. He felt a thrill dance along his spine, hoping maybe they were going to find somewhere secluded to kiss. He found he rather enjoyed kissing the blonde, albeit few and far more between than he liked. Since the first night they had made a move, the one where Ron had found them in Dracos' bunk, they had only been alone together a few times, and not long enough to even consider snogging. The Adonis had been so focused on getting Harry better, stuffing him with sweets and other snacks in an attempt to help him put on the weight he so desperately needed to gain. He let a smile grace his lips as he felt that hand trailing down to clasp his as they were less surrounded by others.

"Maybe I just fancy a walk with you, is that too much to ask, Harry?" Draco chided playfully, rubbing his thumb along the skin of the brunettes hand as they turned a corner, heading towards a part of the castle that had been damaged, where classes weren't held.

"I can't imagine you'd want something as simple as a walk, Draco." Harry countered, squealing as a free hand darted over to pinch at him. He giggled, evading fingers as they moved further into the 'off-limits' part of the corridor. They had argued down this hallway once, in the middle of the night, Draco had removed his shirt, showing the boy the scars left from a spell he'd cast in the lavatory. Harry shivered as he recalled the sound of the Adonis' voice cracking with emotion as he broke down in front of The-Boy-Who-Lived, tears streaming down his face as the weight of his duties crushed him.

"You act like you know me or something." He murmured. Sunlight streamed through the windows of the corridor, the sun just beginning its curve down to the horizon. He decided on a window sill, far enough down to allow quiet, just obstructed enough to give privacy. Draco scooped the brunette, who gasped, up onto the stone ledge, settling between his knees.

"I-I know you more than you think." Harry replied. "These day's at least."

"Remember when you made me take my shirt off in this corridor?" Draco said, idly drawing a pattern into the fabric of Harry's pants. He glanced up, seeing color flash in olive skinned cheeks.

He nodded, the blondes' cologne drifting into his nose, a soft citrus and cardamom scent. "I distinctly remember you nearly knocking me on my arse, then me..." He dropped his voice to a soft whisper to capture the boy's attention, watching as grey eyes caught his. "Hmmm, I believe I just sort of...choked you a little, didn't I?" He smirked lightly as he watched cheeks fill with color.

"Potter." He muttered, biting his lower lip and placing his hand on either side of the tiny savior. "Something like that." Draco finally admitted, giving a reciprocate smirk before leaning in and pressing their foreheads together, ghosting their lips across each other.

"Oh, you just brought me down here to snog, I see." Harry lilted, searching grey eyes, giggling as a brow furrowed.

Draco growled quietly. "You can't tell me you don't think about this all the time, Harry?" He whispered, brushing their lips together once more, cock leaping in his trousers at the soft whimper issued between their mouths.

"All the time." Harry said in a hushed voice, heart beginning to thud dully in his ribcage. He wound his arms around Dracos neck, fingers toying with the hair at the nape. "I'm always thinking about getting to kiss you, hoping it will happen soon."

He sealed their mouths in a languid kiss, learning the shape of Harry's lips once more, tongue darting out to tease against his. Draco let out a harsh breath of air, too passionate sounding for the occasion, he felt heat rise in his cheeks. "I hate that we still have to sort of sneak around." He slid hands into Harry's robes, scooting him forward slightly. "I love the way your mouth feels against mine." He dove in for a series of soft kisses, trying to keep the pace slow. Draco mewled, mouth full of Harry's tongue as he felt a leg timidly wrap around his thigh, foot resting between Dracos' thighs. He chuckled, sucking the tip of his tongue, earning a breathy whine. "Just one?" He teased, lips trailing along his jaw, stubble there tickling.

"I wasn't sure I'd even get away with the first one." Harry said with a soft laugh, hooking the other leg around his thigh.

"You can get away with whatever you want, Harry." Draco murmured, hands sliding under his shirt, warm flesh spurring him on. He kissed him sloppily, fingers gripping the skin as he felt Harry move closer.

"Mmm, can I?" He countered, scooting nearly to the edge of the stone ledge in an attempt to close the gap between their bodies, skin prickling as Draco seemed to consume all the air around them. He sucked the boy's lower lip into his mouth, tightening almost painfully as he heard a strangled moan choke from the back of his throat.

"Harry." He whispered, torn, wanting to put distance between them, yet the urge to slide that lithe, little body up against him almost impossible to deny. "Harry." He repeated, voice raspy, breathing loud as he felt the brunette keen against him.

"Kiss my neck." Harry instructed quietly, leaning back slightly.

"Harry, I don't..." He muttered, obeying the boy, powerless against his demands. Draco kissed along the curve his neck, giving a startled cry as he heard Harry moan against his ear.

"We're going to be late to Charms, Dray." Harry lilted, flicking the tip of his tongue out to dance along the shell of a pink ear. He whimpered as lips sucked the delicate flesh on his neck.

"You're right." He said with a harsh intake of air, pulling back and looking at the boy, lips red and swollen, flush creeping from cheeks to neck, just brushing around the collar of his shirt, red mark stark against the space just below his jaw. "You look perfect right now." He drug his hand down his face, feeling cheeks hot against his palm.

Harry giggled low in his throat, toying with the sides of Draco's robes as the blonde glanced down at his watch. "Do I?"

"You always look perfect." He murmured, heart rate finally starting to slow down.

He giggled once more, tugging the robes and bringing the boy close for another soft kiss.

"We have to go." Draco chided in a quiet voice, rolling his eyes when Harry pouted. "Do not pout, if we hurry we might make it just on time." He grasped his hand as he got down from the sill, leading them out into the main corridor once more.

Harry bit his lower lip, slightly raw from their kissing. "That was fun."

Draco laughed, glancing at the smaller boy, noting cheeks still stained with color. He was glad Harry was starting to fill out, Draco had been so nervous for the last few weeks, constantly wondering if he was going to make it. "That was, I hate that we don't get very many times together like that."

"Soon." Harry murmured. "Soon we will be able to do whatever we want, right?"

Draco swallowed, affection for the Boy-Who-Lived bubbling up in his throat. He led them up a staircase, fingers still wound loosely with Harrys, not particularly caring if anyone saw. "I sure hope, it's getting harder and harder to resist you."

"Resist me, hmm?" Harry lilted.

"You are delectable, Mr. Potter." Draco countered, giving him a wink and a devilish little smirk as they rounded the corner to Charms, seeing a few other students scrambling in.

"I can't wait until we can kiss each other, wherever, whenever we want."

Draco brought their hands up to his mouth, kissing the back of Harry's briefly before reluctantly separating them as they entered the classroom. "Soon." He led them to their table, Hermione already settled in, books and parchment spread across the table.

"That was awful close." She chastised quietly as they moved into their seats.

Harry chuckled softly, fingers dragging through ruffled locks, giving her a soft smile.

"I told you we would be back in time." Draco muttered, removing things from his bag, watching as her eyes roamed the brunette, taking in his still flushed cheeks, drifting down the curve of his neck, surely seeing the bright red mark stark against the skin by ear. He felt color rising in his own face. No one knew that they had been intimate that way yet.

Hermione bristled slightly, looking at the pair. "Well, I'm just glad you both kept your word for once. All this skipping you've been doing isn't going to bode well on your marks, you know."

Harry scoffed, toying with the end of his quill. "We ditched once, Hermione. Besides, we spend all our time in the library!"

"But are you _studying_ in the library?" She countered, eyes lingering on the hickey for a few seconds before meeting green, watching them widen a fraction.

"We've got our schoolwork out, and we sometimes turn the pages in the books on occasion." Draco muttered, watching her brows furrow. She really could be insufferable when it came to bookwork. "You never see us turn in assignments late, do you?"

She rolled her eyes, accepting that as defeat before turning to face the professor. "Class is starting."

Harry turned to the blonde, whose lip was snagged slightly between teeth. "Did you..?" He mouthed.

He nodded slightly, feeling heat grow in his face. "It's not... _that_ bad."

"Draco!" Harry hissed, reaching up to cup the side of his neck, as though he would be able to feel the mark.

He settled his elbows on the table, biting his thumb, trying to stifle a giggle. Draco leaned in after a few moments, whispering in his ear. "You are the one who just _begged_ me to kiss your neck. What do you expect?"

"I did not beg you!" Harry murmured, turning the pages of his book to the page Flitwick had instructed.

"Hmm." Draco replied in a non-commital tone, pulling a scroll of parchment from his bag.

"You're a prat."

He chuckled low in his throat, reaching for his quill. "Class has started, Harry."

..

"Come here." Draco murmured, reaching down and lightly pinching Harrys forearm as he leaned against the bar, eyes raking the tiny brunette.

Harry giggled, obeying the blonde and taking a step forward, settling between his knees as Draco sat on a barstool. "Yes?"

"Yes, what, boy?" Draco lilted, fingers walking up the skin of his forearm, soft grey dress shirt rolled up to the elbows. He bit his lip as another warm giggle washed over him.

"Yes, sir." He muttered, eyes bright as he caught Dracos.

He growled, dragging a hand through unruly locks, tugging them just enough to earn a barely audible whimper. "You're terrible."

Harry squealed. "Me!? You asked for it!" He let his mouth drop open in a chastising look.

"Mmm, you'd better close that mouth, or else I'm going to fill it, baby." He teased.

"Draco!" Harry scoffed, pushing playfully at the blonde, who grasped his hand tightly, bringing him close.

"Harry!" He whispered, flashing him a dirty little smirk before giving him a light kiss, brushing their lips aross each other.

"I can't believe Ron finally asked Hermione." Harry muttered after a few lazy kisses.

"We can't help it that we are on the forefront, Harry." Draco replied, lifting his hand up to kiss the silver band on the brunettes left ring finger. "But, I'll admit it took him a lot longer than I expected. We've been married what, nine months? He said then he was going to do it then." He glanced across the pub, seeing the newly engaged couple, Ron having asked Hermione for her hand earlier in the week, dancing to a band playing on a stage towards the back, a brilliant smile flashing across the girls' face as the redhead twirled her. Draco turned his gaze back to his own lover, brushing dark bangs from green eyes. "I love you." He murmured.

Harry hummed softly, giving the blonde a gentle smirk. "I love you, too. Maybe he just needed to save up a little more, or drum up the courage."

"I can't imagine Weasley of all people having to drum up courage." Draco lilted, fingertips trailing along a slightly stubbled jawline.

He rolled his eyes, scoffing lightly. "He can be quite the ponce." Harry glanced over his shoulder, seeing them talking to a few people. He giggled as lips suddenly moved along his neck. "Draco!"

Draco chuckled, sucking the skin lightly, thrill dancing along his spine at the breathy gasp issued from the boy between his knees.

Harry pushed him away slightly, yelping as he was held fast, hand moving into unruly locks, keeping him still as Draco continued his assault, lips moving to tug at his earlobe. "Merlin." He muttered, twinging in his jeans.

He let out a soft breath of air, teeth scraping the delicate skin behind his ear. "All these little noises you make drive me mad."

Harry mewled, feeling Draco mouthing at the juncture where neck met shoulder. "Yeah?" He said softly, leaning back to face him.

Draco growled, sealing their mouths in a hungry kiss, startling the brunette, who squealed against his lips before moving closer, sliding his tongue wetly across Dracos. He whimpered quietly, piling both hands into dark hair.

"Well, I suppose you two won't be sticking around for much longer." Broke them apart.

Harry felt color flood his cheeks as he focused, seeing Ron and Hermione beside them. He took a slow breath in. "What?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We were going to see if you wanted to do a celebratory shot of Firewhiskey, but that will be awful difficult if you have two tongues in your mouth." She teased as Ron leaned against the bartop, signaling for the bartender.

"They like to spend time together, 'Mione, they become lonely if separated for two long." Draco countered, flashing her a wicked smile.

"That what it is?" She laughed, eyes falling to the pink bruise behind Harrys' ear. "Always with the marks!"

Draco chuckled, accepting the small glass of liquor from the redhead. "He's tasty."

"Oi, mate! Come on now!" Ron muttered, ears turning pink.

Harry bit his lip, giving his oldest friend a beseeching look. "Congratulations to both of you, Draco says he can't wait to help you fill out dozens of invitations." He grinned, before the four of them tipped their glasses back.

..

Harry gasped as they landed in the middle of their living room, apparition always stealing his breath.

Draco pulled him close, wrapping a hand around his waist and keeping him steady. "Where do you want to do it tonight?" He murmured, burying his nose in dark locks.

He squealed, pushing at the boy playfully. "Oh, you think that's how it's going to go!?"

Draco growled. "Don't push me, boy." He gripped the waist band to Harry's jeans, grey eyes flicking up to meet with green.

Harry giggled low in the back of his throat. "Oh, you don't like when I push you?" He murmured, giving him another gentle shove, watching as his eyes clouded.

He twitched in his trousers, leaning in and nipping the boys' chin. "You're going to get into trouble." Draco warned, heat surging through him as he saw emerald eyes sparkling with an almost evil glint.

"But _sir_ ," He began, unbuttoning the first few buttons of Draco's top, peering at him through a fringe of lashes, knowing he was playing a dangerous game. Harry knew the repercussions of teasing the blonde so. "You know, I just can't stay out of trouble." He purred. Harry giggled when his husband snarled, turning him around and shoving him onto the couch. "You're not going to punish me, are you?" He said softly, resting his arms on the back of the couch, spreading his thighs as wide as his jeans would allow.

"Harry." Draco muttered, finishing undoing his shirt, tossing it to the side. He sighed, heart leaping as he examined his lover, cheeks slightly red, spread out on their couch, perfect bottom poking out deliciously just for him. "You want me to punish you, baby?" He lilted, hand sliding over a denim covered cheek.

"Me? No, never. I _never_ want you to punish me, _ahh_!" He cried out as a swat was delivered to his behind.

"Oh, yes. I know how adverse you are to pain." He countered, tugging the soft grey dress shirt out of the waistband of Harry's jeans, sliding a hand under and dragging his nails down warm flesh, feeling it tighten under his fingers.

"Dray." Harry whispered, reaching up with one hand and slipping buttons through holes. He felt need for the blonde pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh, I thought you were singing a different tune tonight, boy." Draco muttered against his ear, tugging its shell between teeth, earning a breathy cry.

Harry hissed, allowing Draco to slide his shirt off. "You're right, sir. How could I forget?"

He growled, trailing kisses between his shoulder blades as he slid a hand across Harry's now bare torso. "I can't wait to hear you moaning that as you come all over your hand."

"Oh my, God." Harry whined, words shooting straight for his cock.

Draco let out a raspy giggle, settling onto his knees on the couch behind the brunette, rutting lightly against him. "You're so damn sexy." He whispered, hands thumbing each nipple, lips burning across the back of his neck. He moved a hand lower, palming him through the fabric of his jeans. "You're so perfect."

"I love you." Harry muttered, resting his face on his hands, twitching up towards seeking fingers, reveling in the soft laugh against his side.

"Merlin, I just want to ruin you." He admitted, biting along the skin, sucking at the dips between ribs, leaving a trail of marks to rival the one stark against his neck, switching sides once he had reached the boys' jeans.

"Mmm, ruin me?" Harry countered, giggling as he felt a tongue flick against the skin of his armpit.

"Boy."

Harry purred, looking over his shoulder at the blonde, grey eyes silver with mischief. He felt a hand toying with the button on his jeans, sliding the zipper down. Harry wriggled his bottom into Draco's pelvis. "Sir." He murmured with a carefully placed mewl.

Draco groaned, dragging a hand through his hair as he watched this evil little thing reach down sliding his jeans and briefs down to his knees in one swoop, tilting his hips so his bottom sat up. "Oh for the love of everything." He gave him a few light spanks, thumb brushing across his entrance.

"Punish me."

He took a slow breath in, trying to remain calm. Draco rubbed his hand idly across a cheek in an attempt to stall. He laid three sharp smacks to each globe, crying out when he saw hand prints blooming across olive skin.

Harry giggled warmly, watching as the blonde caught his lower lip between teeth, eyes wide as he examined his work. "Again." He stated softly.

Draco met his gaze briefly, seeing dark eyes hooded, cheeks stained pink with pleasure. "You're bloody stunning." He repeated the action once more, giving him six more spanks in total, bringing his now stinging palm up to his mouth.

"You going to fuck me on this couch, sir?"

Draco whined, sitting back and standing up, working his way out of his jeans before settling onto his knees on the floor. "Not yet, no." He surveyed bruised skin, fingerprints in sharp relief to tanned skin. "Come here." He murmured.

Harry shifted, pushing his jeans and underwear over his knees, allowing his lover to pull them off, leaving him in nothing but socks. He slid his thighs apart wider, backing his bottom up towards the blonde. "Like this?"

Draco let out a soft puff of air, watching as the boy reached down, giving his half hard member a tug, entrance winking. "Exactly like this." He settled his elbows on the cushions between spread thighs, dragging his tongue across the space between his balls and pucker.

" _Yes_." Harry breathed, pleasure surging through him as Draco's tongue moved upwards. He laid his head on his hands, closing his eyes and taking in the sensations.

He chuckled, drawing lazy circles around pink skin, dipping inside the boy on occasion before kissing back down to his sac. "Feel good?"

"Yes, oh yes, sir." He mewled, biting his lower lip.

"I love it when you mewl like that." Draco kissed along the backs of his thighs, biting and sucking the flesh there. "You're so sexy." His mouth landed at his entrance once more, using short strokes and quick flicks, pushing spit into the steadily loosening hole, moaning when he felt the boy shaking against him.

"Dray." He whimpered, reaching down to give himself a squeeze. Harry let out a ragged moan, biting at the skin of his arm gently as Draco licked broad strokes over his pucker over and over, causing him to twitch painfully, orgasm already looming.

"You act like you're close or something, Harry." Draco lilted, brushing lips across the heated skin of his bottom.

He laughed, muffled by the couch as a the boy sucked a ball into his mouth, causing him to jump slightly. "Are you serious?"

Draco chuckled, circling him and bringing his member, rock solid and streaming back, sucking the tip gently, earning a sharp whine. "When it comes to you coming, I'm very serious." He drug his tongue up, from tip to tailbone, feeling the brunette shake, going slack against the couch.

"Draco!" He mumbled loudly, breathing deeply into the fabric of the couch.

"I love it when you just melt like that." He murmured, shifting up and shucking his jeans, trailing kisses across Harry's back as he pushed him forward on the couch. "Let's me know I'm doing _everything_ right." He reached over to the end table, pulling the drawer open and removing a small bottle. They had decided that putting a small stash of lube in the drawer was much easier than having to summon it from the bedroom. He squirted a bit onto his thumb, rubbing it around an already slick entrance.

"You feel so good." Harry said softly, glancing over his shoulder to look at his husband, need for him surging hot through his veins. He gave himself a slow stroke, glad the urgency to come he had felt earlier had ebbed away slightly.

"Me?" Draco countered, giving him a sly smirk as he coated his length. "Me?" He reached out, grabbing the boys hips and tilting them, causing a perfect, little bottom to poke out, a bolt of heat to shot through him. "It's probably criminal how good you look."

"Me?" Harry tossed back, giving him a wicked grin. He swayed his behind slightly, giggling as the Adonis let out a feral groan, giving him a spank. "You going to give it to me, sir?" He murmured, feeling Dracos tip against him.

Draco bit his lip, teasing the brunette for a bit. "Oh, I'm going to give you something."

"That fat cock?" He asked, settling his head between his arms as he pushed back lightly, trying to breach himself.

"Harry!" Draco cried out, fingers hooking around the curve of his hip, holding him still as he slid inside. "Stop you dirty, little fucker!" He leaned forward, brushing kisses along his shoulder blades. "Such a slut with that damn, dirty mouth."

"Mmm, there's so _much_." He murmured, glancing at his husband, seeing cheeks stained pink, eyes dark and trained on him, nearly white hair falling into his face. He let out a warm giggle, biting the tip of his tongue playfully as stormy eyes rolled.

"You're the worst." Draco muttered, placing a hand on either side of the couch beside Harry's once he was finally flush with his backside. He drug the flat of his tongue up the side of his neck before sealing their mouths in a slow kiss, heart fluttering in his chest at the breathy gasp issued between their lips as he gave a tiny thrust. "God damn." Draco whispered, feeling the boy keening against him. He nibbled the shell of his ear as he began a lanquid pace.

"Give it to me." He whimpered.

"I will, just let me enjoy this view for a bit." Draco replied, looking down as he slid inside. "Merlin, your arse looks phenomenal right now, those little cheeks shaking every time I put it in."

Harry let out a low whine. "And here you are getting onto me about my mouth?"

Draco gave him a sharp spank. "What have I told you about mouthing me, boy?" He murmured in a dark voice, causing Harry to gasp. He continued his slow strokes, watching cheeks burn with color.

"Are you going to shut me up, sir?" He countered.

The blonde snapped, leaning in and cupping Harry's mouth, slipping a thumb inside, the other hand wrapping around his throat, squeezing gently. "Mmm, you think you can shut up?" He began a brutal rhythm, watching dark eyes screw shut.

Harry wailed, gripping the back of the couch, knuckles white. He felt almost overwhelmed with sensation as Draco rut against him.

"Suck my thumb and keep quiet." Draco commanded in a soft voice against his ear, thrill dancing along his spine at the strangled moan released from the boy.

Harry obeyed, sucking the digit as Draco pounded into him. He struggled to remain quiet, little squeaks of pleasure escaping every so often.

"You are so gorgeous, I love you so damn much." He kissed the space behind his ear, orgasm starting to pool low in his stomach. Draco watched as a hand made to move in an attempt to grab Harry's cock. "Don't you dare." He warned, earning a guttural groan. " _Shh_." He shifted slightly, making sure that every thrust was now aimed at the bundle of nerves inside the Boy Wonder.

Harry whined, hips beginning to ache dully with the force of Draco's movement. He bit the thumb lightly, pleasure washing over him.

"Come for me, boy." Draco whispered, biting his ear, feeling the brunette seize up, ragged moan pouring from a kiss swollen mouth as he let go of his neck, sliding both hands down his back as Harry streamed onto the couch. He watched a thin torso racked with sobs. He slowed his motion, seeing the boy struggling to catch his breath. "You okay?"

"I came so hard." Harry muttered, voice thin and whispy as he tried to pull enough oxygen into his lungs. His head was pounding as he let it rest against the cushion.

"You did." Draco stated, kissing the back of his neck, smoothing his hands along his torso. He gave a sharp thrust, earning a soft cry of pain. "Too much?"

"My hips hurt, just go slow, if you can."

Draco eased away, laying the boy on his back, bringing his legs up to wrap around his waist. "Is this better?" He asked quietly as he slipped back inside.

Harry nodded, tucking one arm under his head and watching the blonde move. "Still go kind of slow, though."

"Oh, I see." He muttered, planting hands on either side of the boy and leaning in close. "I choke you, pound that little ass of yours and now you want me to make love to you?"

He giggled, using his free hand to push sweaty platinium locks back. "Mmm, isn't that how it should be, though?"

"You kill me." Draco said with a playful snarl before sealing their mouths in a languid, passionate kiss, moving carefully against him. "I love you." He murmured against his lips.

"I love you, too." Harry replied, giving him another slow kiss, mewling. "I want you to come, Draco."

"It takes time, Harry." He countered, trying to keep his rhythm steady.

"Oh, does it?" He lilted, reaching out and tugging at each nipple. He let out a breathy gasp, carefully placed, watching as grey eyes snapped shut, color rushing over pointed cheeks.

Draco growled, kissing him hungrily, sucking and biting at already bruised lips, nearly losing it as the boy wriggled under him, throaty giggles and soft moans threatening to do him in.

"Dray." He murmured against his mouth.

"Oh my God, Harry." Draco breathed, pouring himself into his husband as he came, fingers digging into the fabric of the couch. "How do you always know how to get me?"

Harry purred, stretching out under him as he watched the blonde come down. "Because I know you like the back of my hand, love."

He slipped from him, settling their torsos together, running fingers through unruly locks. Draco took a slow, steadying breath. "That I suppose you do."

"Mmm, that was fun, but I'm going to be sore tomorrow."

"You want to head upstairs, I can help you rub it out, baby?" Draco countered, kissing along his jaw.

Harry squealed, pushing him lightly.

"What have I told you about pushing me, boy?"


End file.
